I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display holders and, more particularly, to a display holder for a tubular cylindrical roll.
II. Description of the Related Art
Lint roller assemblies of the type used to remove detritus from clothing, furniture, floors and similar surfaces typically comprise a tubular and cylindrical adhesive roll which is rotatably mounted on a handle or other roller support. The adhesive roll itself comprises an elongated strip having adhesive on one side and which is wound into the tubular and cylindrical shape such that the adhesive faces outwardly.
The adhesive roll itself comprises a plurality of overlapping sheets on the wound cylindrical roll. After the adhesive on the outermost sheet becomes spent through usage, the outermost sheet is then removed from the roll thus exposing the next underlying sheet with fresh adhesive and enabling continued use of the lint roller assembly to remove detritus.
Ultimately, all of the sheets in the adhesive roll are used thus requiring replacement of the roll. The holder of the lint roller assembly, however, is reusable. Consequently, it has been the conventional practice to sell replacement adhesive rolls for lint roller assemblies individually for use with the lint roller handle. Thus replacement adhesive rolls are sold in many consumer retail establishments.
Many retail establishments require that the replacement adhesive rolls be packaged with display devices which can be suspended on hooks at the retail establishment. In order to accommodate this, there have been previously known cardboard display devices of the type shown in FIG. 7.
With reference then to FIG. 7, one prior art display device 10 is shown and includes an elongated planar main body 12 having a longitudinal length greater than the axial length of the replacement adhesive roll to be displayed. A hook opening 14 is formed through the main body 12 adjacent its upper end so that the display device 12 can be hung from a hook in a retail establishment.
A roll support 16 extends laterally outwardly from a lower end of the main body 12. This roll support 16, furthermore, includes a pair of laterally outwardly extending support tabs 18 which support a lower end of the replacement adhesive roll positioned over the main body 12.
The roll support 16 and main body 12 are typically of a one-piece cardboard construction. In order to assemble the roll support 16 such that it protrudes outwardly from the main body in the desired fashion, the roll support includes an attachment tab 20 at its free end. This attachment tab 20 is positioned behind two locking tabs 22 formed on the main body 12. Consequently, with the attachment tab 20 positioned behind the two locking tabs 22 as shown in FIG. 7, the support tabs 18 extend laterally outwardly from the main body and support the lower end of a replacement adhesive roll inserted over the top of the main body 12.
The prior art display device 10 shown in FIG. 7 is typically constructed from a one-piece cardboard blank. Consequently, in order to assemble the display device 10 so that it can be used to hold a replacement adhesive roll, it has been previously necessary to manually bend the locking tabs 22 on the main body to the position shown in FIG. 7 and then fold the roll support 16 to position the attachment tabs 20 behind the locking tabs 22. Such manual assembly of the prior art display device 10 necessarily increases the labor cost, and thus the overall cost, of the display device 10.